Code: Reboot
by Korikou
Summary: The world of Lyoko is huge, too huge to think about but there must be people who fight even after all the original heroes are gone, this is the story of those who were left with the problem of X.A.N.A once he managed to make a code to reboot the super computer to start another war...and it started in the Forest Sector
1. Prologue

We begin in the Forest sector...

"You're coming up on the tower!" A young female voice echoed through the trees but only one person heard her words.

"I understand, proceeding.."This time a boys voice was whispering to himself from behind a tree.

"With caution?"

"...yes...with caution.." The boy responded with slight hesitation..he peeked from behind his hiding place to see a long narrow passage way stretching from the tree to the tower. "It's a straight shot so I don't think I'll have any problems." He said after surveying the area. "I don't see any of X.A.N.A's monsters standing guard.."

"Nothing on the radar...but be careful any way" The voice confirmed, a slight hint of concern on her voice.

The boy nodded to himself and stepped out from behind the tree. The boy was a Lyoko Warrior; his armor was a short sleeved golden karate shirt, with a slightly raised collar that covered his neck, his head was wrapped in a black cloth, hiding his mouth and head which only left his eyes to be seen, his arms were covered in bandages the same bandages were wrapped around the bottom of the coal black karate pants he wore.

Along with this were decorations; on the bottom of his shirt were two painted dragons that coiled around each other and twisted around the length of the fabric, he had a black sash tied around his waist with a set of six kunai knives attached to his hip.

"I'm moving ahead..." The boy said, dashing down the narrow path of green, the digital sea right below him. At the moment he made his way to the center of the of path, four hornet like creatures came flying out from under the pathway.

"You've got company!" The voice said.

"I see them!" The boy responded, looking up as the flying monsters began to swarm in a circle around him. The boy waited patiently, concentrating on the movements of the flying creatures as they continued their formation around him. Without warning, a red shot of of energy came from the one floating right behind him.

"Vanish!" The boy said, the monsters were surprised to see the laser speed through thin air and hit nothing but the ground. The flying insects flew around the path in search of the boy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Over here!" The boy shouted from the tower, waving hello to the creatures.

The wasps were quick to fly towards and aim their stingers at the warrior as he stood in front of the tower. The wasps attacked first, all of them shooting at once.

The boy back flipped away from the shots, puling out a kunai as he did so and throwing it at the wasp in the center, the knife struck the flying creature in the center of it's head and began to fly out of control into another wasp.

"Ignite!" The boy said, making a ninja hand sign as he spoke. Suddenly the knife lodged in the wasp exploded, destroying it and the wasp that it had ran into. "And then there were two..." He turned to the other two wasps still floating in the air; the glow of of their stingers as they charged another laser was his signal to make another move.

Blast!

The boy turned so the laser passed an inch away from his face, he repeated the tactic when the other wasp tried the same shot as the last. The boy pulled out another kunai knife, this time aiming for the Hornet one on his left; he threw it at the insect but it moved out of the way and fired another shot at the Lyoko warrior.

"Vanish!" The boy said, once again disappearing from sight and leaving the wasps to search for something that was no longer there. Out of no where, one of the wasps was struck with another knife. "Ignite!" A voice said and then the wasp exploded. The last wasp looked down to the see the boy with another kunai in his hand. Before the wasp could fire, the boy threw the kunai at the creature and watched it spin out of control like the others. "Ignite!" He said for the last time, watching the wasp explode.

"Good Job Thomas!" The voice said, happy with the results of the battle.

"Thanks, I hope X.A.N.A doesn't have any other surprises for us..." The boy said, stepping inside the tower.

"I don't get why they didn't show up on the screen until the last minute."

"We'll have to do a check on the super computer later.." The boy said, floating up to the second platform of the tower. "I'm punching in the code, you have the hack ready?"

"Yeah!" The voice said quickly, fingers quickly tapped across a key board and after a few moments, the voice came back. "Okay, code FAKE is active!"

The boy looked at the palms of his hands, a bright blue shine began to resonate across his fingers.

"Confirmed...now deactivating tower." The boy said, typing in a code on the keyboard appearing before him. "Code...Lyoko.." Suddenly, the tower began to grow dark, screens of lights began to fall to the bottom of the tower like stars falling to the abyss.

"Good, return to the past...now!" A flash of white covered everything, the world went through a total reboot and everything went back to the previous day.

AND SO...WE LOOK AT THE MORNING...BEFORE

* * *

Welcome to Kadic Academy, a school of normality and well, averageness; nothing happens here that's really out of the ordinary...at least nothing that the students can remember.

"Time to wake up!" A loud voice shouted, echoing down the halls of the dormitory. One boy in particular didn't care about the noise, he had remembered his alarm clock and his ear plugs so he wasn't awakened or deafened by the roaring of the lumbering giant outside his door. That same kid sat at his computer, removing his ear buds as he searched through the database for more information on his last battle with X.A.N.A. Without warning, the boys door flew open, allowing the shouting man to step inside his room.

"Oh, You're already awake Thomas..." The man said, looking at the boy, surprised that he was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Yeah Mr. Solera.." The turned around on his wheel chair to look at the adult. The boy was a tall sixteen year old ten, he had dark brown skin and black curly hair that was cut close to his scalp, he wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a short v-neck collar. Along with this, he had a pair of white sneakers on his feet and brown eyes.

This is Thomas, the only Lyoko warrior still in the game since the originals left after turning off the super computer; like most , he attends Kadic academy and often gets good grades despite his horrible schedule.

Mr Solar, The man was a giant lumbering bohemian with broad shoulder and hair covering his forearms, he wore a sweat suit and had no hair on the top of his head but did have a curly mustache on his face.

" Well, get out there and eat your breakfast before the dinning hall closes!" The man ordered. Thomas stood up straight and gave a salute before marching out of his room and out into court yard.

He looked around and saw the trailer where they ate their food and made his way inside.

"Over here!" The same voice from Lyoko called out to him as he entered.

"Hey Sophie.." The boy turned towards the table at the very end of the trailer and sat down, looking up at the girl sitting on the other side of the rectangular surface.

The girl was a nerdy beauty; she had fair skin, slim rimmed glasses, long brown hair with crescent bangs and two hair clips attached to the side of her hair. Along wit this, she wore a dark purple turtle neck sweater and a short blue skirt that went slightly above her knees.

This is Sophie Chevalier, she is the smartest girl in school and the current operator of the super computer; she provides back up and information on all Lyoko targets along with operating the scanners that allow Thomas to be sent to Lyoko

"Did you find out anything new?" Thomas asked, leaning in and speaking in a whisper.

"Yeah, there's been a lot of strange activity in Lyoko lately, I don't know what's been making everything go so crazy but I don't like it..."

"Neither do I..." Thomas stopped and leaned in a little bit closer. "I think he's getting stronger.."

"Maybe it's time you...ya know..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought.

"No way!" Thomas whispered harshly.

"But it might become necessary...to fight along side someone else."

"No way...I can't let someone else fight on Lyoko!" He retorted in a harsher whisper than before.

"What happens when we need to deactivate a tower and you get devirtualized before you make it there?"

"I won't get devirtualized, Sophie.."

"Thom, you've been devirtualized three times and you're not as free as you think."

"I'll make time and besides...who would we pick from this school to fight in Lyoko anyway?"

"I don't know okay!" She blurted out, looking around at the people staring at her. "Look, all I know is that when we first stumbled upon that secret passage that led to that huge computer; we found five ID cards on that database so I know that there were more Lyoko warriors before you.."

"Yeah, well they obviously couldn't finish the job, now we have to sit here and fight X.A.N.A cause some guys couldn't finish what they started.."

"They managed to turn the thing off didn't they?" Sophie reasoned, she had never met the previous fighters but she had seen enough on the super computer to tell that they were more than just one boy! "sigh...Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita...I wonder what they were like..."

"I do too, I wouldn't mind a tip on how to deactivate these stupid towers without running around the place."

"It would be a lot easier if you had a team with you."

"Who would we even ask and how would we ask them, just walk up and say "Hey, how ya doin, wanna help us take down a psycho computer virus in a digital world called Lyoko?""

"Well, you wouldn't have to say it like that.."

"sigh...look Sophie, where would we even start looking?"

"HEY NEW KID!" A familiar rose up behind them, they turned to see some guy yelling at a boy and girl eating their lunch. "I said give me some cash!" The bully roared at the two.

"Please go away, we don't wanna cause trouble..." The girl said, shaking as she mumbled the last bits of her words.

"Well now you have trouble!" The bully retorted, slapping the girls tray away onto the floor and glaring at her with eyes red with rage.

"Please! We don't even have extra money to give!" She pleaded.

"Why don't you go away..." The boy said, calmly like the bully was nothing.

"What was that!?" The bully turned his attention towards the boy.

"What's the matter?" The boy asked with cold indifference. "I thought you'd have plenty of room to hear me with your head so empty.." The boy said, not even bothering to crack a smile.

Suddenly all the kids were giving out their "oooos" and "ahs" while others were chanting "Fight...fight...fight..fight, fight, fight , fight!"

* * *

"Wow, to think the new students would be going up against the bully like that..." Sophie said, she looked over to Thomas for his thoughts only to see him get up. "Thomas?"

"Don't worry about it.."

"What do you mean, don't worry about it!?" Sophie asked, shocked as she watched the boy move away from the table and towards the two new comers.

"This guy has a smart mouth on em!" The bully said, grabbing the new student by his shirt collar and pulling back a balled up fist!

"You could learn something from someone with a smarter mouth than you." Thomas said from behind the bully, a small smirk on his face. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"YOU WANT SOME TOO!?" The bully turned in a rage, roughly pushing people aside as he rampaged towards Thomas. "HERE, HAVE SOME THAN!" He roared with a giant balled up fist, launching it at the boys face.

"No thanks..." Thomas responded to the strike with a wrist block. "But don't let me ruin it for you!" He shouted, kicking the boy in the stomach with a straight kick, his foot sunk into the boys skin as kicked the boy with a vengeance.

The bully fell to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

Thomas wiped his head with the back of his hand and turned to the two students still sitting at the table.

"Sorry about Jeff..." He said, holding out his hand for and introduction.

"it's okay!" The girl hesitantly took the boys hand in a handshake.

The girl was a young woman with fair skin and long black hair that reached down her back, her bangs were parted to the left and were kept in place with two pink hair clips; her eyes were protected by a pair of slim rimmed rectangular glasses and she wore a nice white button down sweater over a long pink sun dress with small ruffles at the bottom.

"My name is Kyoko!" She said with a wide smile. Kyoko turned to her silent brother. "Th-this is my brother, Hideki!"

Hideki was a very tall teen, he had the same light skin tone as his sister but had a small cut on his left cheek; his hair was spiky and darker than the night sky with a basic ensemble of a white button down dress shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans.

"...Hey.." was his only response to his sister's introduction.

"He doesn't talk a lot.." Kyoko said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I can see that...look, don't let those big bullies scare you okay; they're all talk and no show.." He whispered to the two of them. "Now I gotta leave before Mr Solera comes to gut me like a fish." He said quickly but before he could leave a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"So you've been causin trouble again haven't yeah?" The giant said  
before clenching tightly on the boys shoulder and slowly walking away, dragging him behind.

Kyoko got up and grabbed Thomas's hand before he went any further.

"Please wait a minute Mr Solera!" She pleaded. "Thomas was only saving me from a bully!"

"You can take that up with the principal!" Mr Solera grunted, yanking Thomas away from the girls hand and dragging him out the door.

"We have to go and help!" Kyoko shouted, taking her brothers hand and leaving the room too.

Just as he left, though he wasn't sure, Hideki's eyes shifted to the kitchen...if he hadn't known better he would've sworn that he saw...sparks of red lightning in the kitchen.


	2. Part 2

"So your starting fights again Mr Michelson!" Thomas sat in the principals office, the head mistress looked down at him from her desk, her eyes like piercing blades as she glared at the boy before her.

"It wasn't my fault Ms Delmas!" Thomas argued. "It was Jeffrey!"

"Oh Really Mr Michelson? from what I can tell; you were the one who kicked him in the stomach!"

"He deserved it for being a bully!"

"We DO-NOT except the actions of people who act like vigil antis!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the desk! "You will apologize to Jeffrey..."

"...yes ma'am..." He mumbled

The principal looked over at the door with another hard glare.

"Bring them in!" She shouted.

The door opened to show Kyoko and Hideki, standing together.

"Get in there!" Mr Solera said with a huff and a powerful shove; a single push from the giant and the two were forced inside, stumbling for balance as they clumsily appeared before Thomas and the Principal.

"Since you like playing the hero so much, you get to be assigned with the task of showing our new students around the building.."

"R-really?" Thomas tried to argue but the Principal wasn't done yet

"Yes and seeing as you were charitable enough to lend them your services earlier, I thought it would be a good idea to have Mr Takashi room with you.."

"B-but!"

"That is all Mr Michelson now go and begin your duties as tour guide!"

"But Ms Delmas!"

"NOW! Or two weeks detention!"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Ms Delmas gave him an icy cold glare. Mumbling something to himself as he left the room.

"You guys coming?" Hey turned his head to ask when he noticed the other two weren't following. Hideki and Kyoko gave each other a look before nodding and following Thomas down the hall and out to the courtyard.

The three found a bench and sat down, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"So I guess I'm your tour guide now..." Thomas said.

"Sorry about that...we didn't mean to cause you any trouble.." Kyoko said, not making eye contact when she spoke.

"Not your fault that we got stuck together." Thomas said. He looked at the two, one a shy girl and the other as quiet as silent as a statue; he scratched his head in confusion as he wondered what his next move should be. "I guess we'll start with what classes you should be in, I guess you've gotten your schedules right; let me see them." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Okay" Kyoko said, taking two slips of paper out of a pocket inside her sweater and placing them inside Thomas's hand.

"Okay, it looks like most of your classes are with me so I'll show you where to go." And with that, he lead them away from the court yard..not noticing the strange sparks of electricity coming out of the cafeteria and moving towards the science lab.

* * *

Sophie sat in her room, she had a room alone in the girls dorm and didn't need to go to most of her classes so she had a lot of free time; lately it was being used to research why she couldn't track the bugs that had appeared during Thomas's last trip to Lyoko.

"What was it?" She asked herself, tirelessly typing away at the keys of her laptop. "Was it a new form of cloaking or something else...I don't think that they could just materialize out of no where like that." She moved the mouse to her set of encrypted files and typed in the password.

The file that the password opened was filled with information on Lyoko and all the sectors that existed in it along with a series of files on the monsters that Thomas encountered while trying to deactivate the towers. With a quick tap of the mouse, a series of documents on "Hornets" rapidly appeared across the screen.

"Hmmm...Hornets have never shown any sign of intangibility or invisibility so why wouldn't the super computer pick them up...unless..." The brunet went to another file labeled "The Ocean" and clicked on it, opening up a picture of the digital sea. "is it possible that they flew out of the digital sea, if that's true than we might be able to make that place..."

She continued to ponder until her screen started rapidly flashing red with a huge warning sign flashing along with it. "What!?" Sophie began typing on her keyboard to see what the problem was...it was X.A.N.A activating another tower! "Oh no, I gotta tell Thomas!" Sophie quickly scrambled for her cell phone, quickly smashing the button on her speed dial with an intense panic.

* * *

"Wow, that class was boring!" Thomas yawned, stretching out his arms and legs after finishing up his second class for today. "You guys have any problems" He asked as he sat on the bench from earlier stretching out his arms and legs while he sat on the wooden surface.

"Well, classes aren't as hard back at our old school and we got here in the middle of the school year so we didn't get much of what was going on." Kyoko answered, slumping down on the wooden bench with a sigh.

"I know it sucks starting late in the semester but you'll get used to it and besides I'm sure you're-" He got cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Thomas pulled out his cell phone and saw that is was a text message from Sophie. "Oh, it's Sophie." He read it, seeing "X.A.N.A ATTACK!" in all caps with a lot of exclamation points. Thomas's eyes shot open at the sight of text. "Sorry guys, I gotta take this over there." He blurted out before running off to a secluded corner.

Thomas quickly dialed Sophie's number and pressed his cell phone to his ear until he got a response.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah, it's me Sophie!"

"I don't know why but the computer says that a tower is active! We need to go get to the factory asap!"

"Don't worry, I'll leave right now!" He hung up the phone and turned to leave but ran into a brick wall with a mustache

"You're not going anywhere!" Mr Solera said, grabbing Thomas by the shirt sleeve. "You're going to your next class and then straight to bed with you!" He growled. "No way you're getting out of your punishment while I'm on the job."

"Come on Mr. Solera!"

"No! Now off to your next class!" He shoved him towards a class room. "And don't even think about trying to get out of this cause I'll be watching you like a hawk!' He added as Thomas walked of to his next class

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the empty cafeteria, a mix of chemicals from the science lab were being thrown into a huge pot over the stove. The sparks of red surging through the cables of the lights gave the kitchen a blood red demon's glow; had one dared to peer inside the kitchen at that time they would have ran far from this place in fear of being devoured by the poisons of this demonic presence.

* * *

Sophie left her room and rushed out to the school's gate, she ran to through the gates and down a dirt path that led to the park, she made another turn this time stopping at what looked like a man hole cover and prying it open.

"I hate this part!" She said to herself, jumping down into the sewer.

* * *

Back at Kadic, Thomas sat through a lecture on the ins and outs of the atom for what seemed like an eternity.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here, Sophie's probably already at the factory waiting for me!" He thought to himself. "Should I just go now?" He looked over at the door and saw the silhouette of Mr Solera standing outside the door. "No way, I can't out run or out fight that guy, there's no way I'll make it to the factory and even if I did, Mr Solera would be only seconds behind me! Forget about getting scanned, virtualized and deactivating the tower; I'd never get to the elevator!" He looked outside the window, staring at the park. "If I jumped out here than I could probably make it to the factory and a time reversal would make sure no one remembered my escape..but it's way to high to jump from this window and not come out with anything less than a serious injury to my legs." He closed his eyes and thought hard about what to do..

"Wake up.." The teacher said, tapping on his desk with a pointer. "I know that this isn't the most amusing class but it is necessary for your education." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Ms Honey.." He rubbed his eyes to seem like he was actually sleepy, hoping to avoid a talk about what he was actually focusing on.

Hideki's eyes sharpened, he noticed that move, that lie; he understood something was wrong..and he was going to figure it all out as soon as he could.

* * *

Back at the Factory, Sophie had just arrived and jumped down, grabbing on the the rope dangling from the roof and sliding down as fast as she could without getting serious rope burn. Once she landed, she quickly ran to the elevator door and rushed inside, slamming her hand hard on the button and waiting for the elevator doors to close. The whirling lights that passed by her face as she went down to the lower levels couldn't distract the worry of whatever X.A.N.A was up to. At last, the elevator stopped at the computer room, without hesitation she quickly lept out of the elevator and sat down at the huge computer in front of her throwing the ear set onto her head.

"Okay, Thomas, you ready for a trip to Lyoko?" She asked.

But she didn't get an answer.

"Thomas!" She called again, throwing the head set away and running into the elevator again, this time pressing the button for the scanner room. She lept out once it reached the floor and went to check the scanners, calling Thomas's name every time she opened a chamber. "Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!" She called but she never got an answer. "Thomas, where are you?" She flipped out her cell phone and started tapping another text message.

* * *

"Another class and now it's finally time for lunch." Thomas gave another stretch as he headed towards the, Hideki and Kyoko following close behind.

"We've only had two classes and I feel like we've used up half a day." Kyoko laughed, walking up to Thomas with a bright smile.

"Don't worry too much about the time, it passes by really fa-" Again, he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Sophie again?" Kyoko asked, Hideki suddenly took a step closer to Thomas, his eyes studying the phone.

"Yeah, let me get this!" He ran ahead of them to the cafeteria and looked at the message on his phone.

It read

_THOMAS I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!_

"Crap!" He mumbled to himself as he pounded on the door of the cafeteria trailer. He dialed out the number with his thumb and pressed the receiver end against his ear.

"Thomas!" Sophie screamed, the sense of panic in her voice was undeniable.

"Sophie, I'm here! Is everything okay!?" "No!" She shouted in response. "Why aren't you here right now!?"

"Because I can't get away from Mr Solera that's why!"

"Look, I don't know what X.A.N.A is planning but it is not good, the warning system says that the tower is being used for something really big!"

"Look Sophie, I haven't seen anything weird, maybe he's using so much power because his plan isn't working." Thomas reasoned, reaching for the door knob. As soon as his hand touched the metal, a slight shock of static went through his body, causing him to fall down an drop his cell phone.

On the other end, Sophie called out Thomas's name over and over again only to get silence in return.

* * *

That night, Thomas woke up to the sight of Kyoko, Hideki, and Sophie standing in a circle around him; he didn't know where he was only that he was some where with a flat soft surface.

"He's coming to!" Sophie said, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Sophie?"

"Stay down Thomas, you got a bad shock from you know who..." She trailed off knowing that Thomas would get the message.

"pant..pant...Sophie...the cafeteria..." Thomas sat up in his bed, his breath was ragged and short from the damage to his body.

"No one can get inside without getting shocked like you did..." Kyoko answered, pressing her hand to his forehead. "Tomorrow, some people are going to go and see what the problem is; I heard they were going take it off it's hinges."

"They shouldn't do that though..." Hideki spoke, throwing everyone off but Kyoko.

"Why not?" Thomas asked peering into Hideki's eyes, they flared with a burning resolve for something close.

"Because of the smoke..."

"The smoke?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of weird glowing red smoke inside the cafeteria, the whole place seemed filled with it."

"Thomas, do you think that's what X.A.N.A's been up to?" Sophie leaned in close with a whisper.

"I'm positive." Thomas slowly got up from his bed, Sophie getting closer to catch him in case he fell. "I gotta ...go to Ly...oko...before they open...that door and let...out whatever...is...in...side..."

"Lyoko?" Kyoko asked, feeling that Thomas might of suffered some brain damage.

"You two have to stop them from opening that cafeteria door no...matter what..." He said, slowly getting his breath back to normal.

"Can you go like that?" Sophie worried, helping to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Thomas took in a deep breath and pushed the doors of the infirmary open. "Come on Sophie!"

"Wait!" Kyoko called. "We can't et you leave like th-" A hand slapped over her mouth to muffle her words.

"Go, we'll make sure that door doesn't open!" Hideki called out, Thomas looked back and nodded.

"Let's go!" He shouted, dashing of into the park, Sophie following close behind.

Hideki and Kyoko walked out of the infirmary. They looked up to see the sun slowly rising, it's light brought a truth they would soon come to discover on their own.

* * *

At the Factory, the two heroes prepared for their trip.

"Ready" Sophie asked over the speaker, she began typing up the necessary codes for the sequence.

"Ready Sophie."

"Okay. Transfer, Thomas."

Thomas stepped into a scanner, the sliding doors slid shut behind him.

Scanner, Thomas

Thomas closed his eyes, a halo of light began to move over him as a push of wind came up from the bottom of the scanner and began blow his clothes around. On the computer screen appeared an ID card with a picture of Thomas in his ninja like clothing from Lyoko.

Virtualization!


End file.
